


Jerry the Giant Hungry Mouse

by FurFagGamer



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Crush, Gen, Weightgain, giant, macro, stomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurFagGamer/pseuds/FurFagGamer
Summary: Tom tries to shrink Jerry down to his usual size, but it goes wrong. Takes place after an official episode.
Kudos: 8





	Jerry the Giant Hungry Mouse

Usually Tom is doing the chasing, but after Jerry had a mishap with a concoction he brewed to give him incredible speed. He instead grew three times Tom’s size, and now the mouse is chasing the cat.

After managing to get Jerry stuck in a doorway. Tom escaped for the time being, and quickly got to mixing chemicals himself in hopes of creating a concoction that would shrink Jerry back down, and give him the upper hand once more.

Jerry finally broke himself free from the doorway. Though the sides of the panels had remained stuck to his large hips. Tom lured Jerry over with a large block of cheese. Jerry fell for the trap, and gobbled the cheese down. Tom awaited for the concoction to kick in, and shrink Jerry down, but the opposite happened. He grew even more.

Jerry’s head broke the roof off causing him to wear it like a hat. Tom, upon seeing how giant the mouse had got, clenched his chest in pain as he killed over from a fright induced heart attack. 

His spirit ascended up towards the heavens, a scowl expression spread across his face. Jerry smiled, and waved at Tom’s spirit as it floated up out of sight. Jerry realized at this new height, even if temporary, he could easily go around town, and eat everyone’s food. What could they do to stop him?

Jerry reached into the house, where he had been staying uninvited with Tom, and grabbed the fridge, ripping it from the kitchen flooring. He leaned his head back, and dangled the fridge above his open maw. The door swung open, and all the contents fell out. 

He shut his maw, and gulped. At this size he was hardly satiated, and needed to eat more. There were plenty of more homes he could ransack for food, but would it be enough? He started with the neighbors around his own ‘residence’. 

One by one he tore the roofs clean off. Each of the home owners inside ran away screaming as they witnessed the giant mouse take each fridge one by one into each paw, and eat all of its’ contents before discarded them to the ground outside. 

Yet his hunger continued to persist, and his belly barely grew an inch. It was time to move onto bigger targets besides residential fridges. The ground shook, and civilians panicked as the giant mouse stomped his way towards the center of town where all the mainstream businesses resided.

Despite not satiated his hunger too much, Jerry continued to halt near homes every now, and then to rip off their roofs, and empty the fridges, and cabinets of any food he could. His belly growing ever so slightly. Some home owners had dogs, or cats that would bark, or hiss at his presence. But at his height it didn’t faze him.

Once he finally made it to the center of town, which took a while with his ravenous hunger distracting him, and making him eat all the residential home’s food that he could. He set his eyes on a nearby super market to ransack for everything it had. 

Vehicles in its’ parking lot were laid to waste as they crunched easily under his paws with each step. Jerry was so fixated with getting more food in his belly he didn’t even notice, or feel them. Nor did he pay any attention to the cowering civilians running away from him.

The giant mouse tore the roof off, as he did to the residential homes before, and reached his paws inside. He salivated as he scooped up every bit of readily available food that he could, and crammed it into his maw. Smacking, and crunching before gulping it all down. 

He made the entire neighborhood surrounding the supermarket quake with a mighty burp. The civilians screamed as they felt the quake, most not knowing that he caused it. He continued to cram more food down his gullet as his belly grew larger, and his thighs grew wider. 

Still his hunger remained, but that satiated it more than the fridges, and cabinets of food did. Which was more like light snacks. He stood up from his kneeling position. His fat belly, and thighs jiggling with his movements. 

He took a moment to look for his next target, and spotted a busy restaurant. That was where he would eat next. With or without anyone’s consent. Obviously in his case without.

Do to his new found massive girth the roads, and pavement he stomped on cracked underneath his weight. Civilians stumbled, and fell. Unable to keep their balance from the giant mouse’s quaking movements.

He tore straight through an apartment complex he was unable to see do to his large belly obstructing his view. Civilians screamed out as they dangled from the edge of what was left of the top rooms. It had been a miracle that with the destruction, and terror he caused as he waded about that not a single life had been snuffed out.

He patted his rumbling belly as he stomped on the parking spots, naturally more vehicles crushed underneath his paws unknowingly. The civilians eating inside heard the noise, and after spotting the giant salivating mouse outside high tailed it out of there. Any who hadn’t had their vehicle stepped on drove away at top speed.

None of this concerned Jerry. He just wanted to eat. Like all the previous buildings before, he tore off the roof, and reached around inside grabbing all the food that had been left behind by the panicked civilians, and gulping it down. His belly, and thighs growing more, and more with each bit of morsel consumed.

Finally, he had become satiated, and found himself tired. Now it was time for him to find a suitable spot to take an after meal nap. Over a hill in the distance he spotted a lone farm with plenty of space for napping, and began stomping towards it.

The entire ground, not just roads and walkways, but grass and dirt as well, cracked wide open under his immense weight. It was now impossible for any civilians to stand up without being toppled over from the quakes.

In his wake up to the farm land, were paw impressions deeply imbedded into the ground. A few taller buildings had been pushed over as he had to tightly squeeze his body by. Again, surprisingly, no deaths.

Once he made it to the open farm land. He spread out his arms, and legs and let his body slam down onto the ground back first. An imprint made deep underneath him. His hips being the widest of the imprint. Soon he was fast asleep. His belly rising, and lowering with each soft snore. As soft as they could be at his size, anyway. They were still pretty loud. Tom looked down on Jerry from the heavens, shaking his head.

The End


End file.
